Of the Law
by tmjohn72
Summary: A mysterious group known as Curators has taken the Hale pack hostage, minus Stiles and Derek. They team up and come up with an interesting plan to retrieve their people, but Stiles' father isn't going to like it. A little Sterek throughout.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Of the Law****  
**

**Chapter I**

Author: tmjohn72

Rating: T

A/N - This story began as a simple idea and somehow I managed to turn it into a story with four chapters. I enjoyed writing playful Derek in this one (minds out of the gutter, people) and gave Stiles some great lines as well.

I must be on a writing frenzy or something.

* * *

Stiles stood in between Derek and his father. He could practically smell the testosterone in the room, though he didn't have any fear of Derek losing control and maiming the most important person in his life. If he were being completely honest, Derek had somehow wormed his way onto his Top Three Favorite People list anyway, but his allegiance would always be with his father. He still felt conflicting feelings on what exactly his feelings for Derek meant and since he was sure that Derek thought of him as nothing more than an annoying teenager, he worked to quell any rising thoughts about Derek when they would come up, especially ones that dealt with Derek's jeans and how Derek looked when he wore them. He was thankful that his mind was on serious issues so that he could focus on something productive for a change.

"Dad, we talked about this. You agreed."

"That was before you told me who I was deputizing. He's been accused of murder. Twice."

"Yeah, but those were misunderstandings. He was exonerated."

"Stiles, we're wasting time. We'll figure out another way." Derek started to leave but Stiles grabbed his wrist and kept him from moving. He ignored the way he felt when Derek looked at him and he pushed back the questions in his head as to why Derek wasn't freaking out that he was touching him like he usually did. If Stiles knew only one thing about Derek it was that he didn't like for anyone to touch him. Their eyes were locked on each other and for a moment they forgot they were alone. The Sheriff cleared his throat and snapped them back to the real world.

"What in the hell is going on?"

Stiles let go of Derek and turned back to his father. "You agreed to do this. I wouldn't have asked you if it weren't important. I need for you to trust that Derek and I have an important reason for asking this of you. I know I haven't given you any reason to trust me recently, but this is serious."

His father sighed and walked to his desk. He opened the drawer and pulled out one of the leather cases he kept in his desk for emergency situations. He tapped it against his palm while he walked back to where he had previously been standing. "Raise your right hand," he commanded.

Stiles moved to stand next to his father and watched Derek follow the instructions that were given. When Derek had finished reciting the oath, Stiles' father walked over and shook his hand while handing him the badge. "I just made you a deputy, Hale. Please don't make me regret it."

"I won't, sir. Stiles, I'll wait for you in the car."

Stiles waited for Derek to get out of hearing range before thanking his father. "You just asked me to deputize Derek Hale." There was a note of concern in his voice which led Stiles to believe that he was already regretting the decision.

"I did. I have a really good reason."

"Don't you think it's time that you explain to me what's been going on with the two of you?"

"What do you mean?" Stiles counted down from ten in an effort to avoid freaking out. He made it to nine.

His father crossed his arms and glared. Stiles was immediately uncomfortable and he started to slowly walk to the door but his father moved to block his exit. "You think that I don't know that you and Scott are acquainted with Derek? My deputies tell me every time they see you and Hale in the same vicinity."

"You have your deputies spying on me?"

"No, of course not. They just know that you're a moderately good kid and that Derek has had a few run-ins with the law. I hate to make the connection, but all of your lying began at about the same time those reports of you and Derek being seen together started to hit my desk."

"It's complicated."

"Stiles, it's time that you explain everything to me. Is Derek forcing himself..."

Stiles immediately raised his hands. "You think Derek is forcing me to have sex with him? Have you seen the guy?!"

The Sheriff's mouth hung open for a moment as he scratched a spot on the back of his neck. "Actually, I was going to ask you if he's forcing you to do illegal activities. Why would I think he's forcing you to have sex with him?"

"I don't know."

"Wait. He isn't forcing you to have sex with him, right?"

"I could only be so lucky."

"...So you have a crush on him? Now this all makes more sense."

"I can't do this now. Derek and I have to be somewhere in half an hour."

"You need to tell me what's going on or I'm going to lock you inside a cell so that I can be sure you aren't about to go do something stupid that's gonna get you killed."

Stiles evened his breathing and thought about what his father was asking. He had been thinking about telling his father everything for the last couple of weeks, mainly because their relationship seemed to be at the point where it seemed to be destined for total destruction with no hope of recovery. "I can't do that right now. What time are you off?"

"I'll be home around one."

"We'll talk tonight. I'll tell you everything and you can ask me whatever you want. For now I have to go."

"He likes you too, you know."

"Who?"

"Derek."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not blond, Stiles. Please be careful."

"I will. I bought two different types of condoms and..." Stiles stopped talking when his father looked like he was about to be sick. It was then that the true meaning of his father's words clicked. "Oh, you were talking about what we're heading off to do."

"Yes, I was."

"I'm just going to flee while I have a small amount of dignity left."

"I think you're well past that point."

"Yeah. Bye." Stiles slipped around his father and exited through the building's side entrance. He walked to Derek's car and slid into the passenger seat. Derek took one look at him and then started the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Of the Law****  
**

**Chapter II**

Author: tmjohn72

Rating: T

A/N - I loved the idea of Derek being deputized by Stiles' father. Originally I was going to work it so that Derek was deputized to serve as a protector to Stiles, but I thought this way made much more sense at the time. I may go back and write the other way later on. Anyway, good things in this chapter!

* * *

"Are you okay?"

They were standing at the edge of the forest. Derek was leaning against the car and Stiles was pacing a few feet away. Stiles stopped and turned to Derek when he realized that Derek had said something and that he had missed it.

"What?"

"I asked if you're okay. You're agitated."

"I'm worried about the pack."

"They're going to be fine. Your plan is going to work."

"We aren't that lucky."

"What's wrong?"

Stiles shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"You aren't."

"I think I would know."

"You've been pacing for ten minutes, you didn't hear my question, and you're oddly defensive. Should I even bring up your increased heart rate?"

"I'm fine. I'm going to tell my dad the truth after all of this is over."

"That's all?"

"That's not enough? I'm planning on saving my best friend and the rest of the pack even though the chances are immeasurably high that we're all going to get slaughtered in fifteen minutes. Then, assuming I survive, I'm planning on heading home to tell my father the real reason I've been lying to him and I'm pretty sure the revelation that mythological creatures are real is going to make him more than a little upset, especially since I've been lying to him all this time. Not to mention that he thinks you and I have the hots for each other. How is this my life?!"

"It sounds like a typical Friday night for you."

"That's part of the issue. Every time I turn around someone I care about is in danger."

They were both quiet for a long moment while they each processed his rambling. When Derek could see that Stiles wasn't calming down so he walked closer to him and immediately pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around Stiles' shoulders. The teenager avoided his eyes. "You gave me your jacket." There was disbelief and confusion in his voice.

"I did."

"Why?"

"You were shivering. I'm guessing it has more to do with it being cold than with the fear you're feeling about what's about to go down. Am I right?"

"Yes. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So, do you have the hots for me?," Stiles asked suddenly.

Derek shifted his weight and looked into the trees. Stiles knew he was pretending to see something as a way to buy time to figure out what to say. "Why would you ask me that?"

"I'm curious about the answer."

"I don't know what you expect me to say."

"Are you kidding me right now? I want you to tell me the truth. You either find me irresistible or repulsive."

Derek turned to him and Stiles was taken aback by the look in his eyes, although putting a name to whatever was there was impossible. "You are the biggest idiot I have ever met. How could anyone find you repulsive?"

"Ask Lydia."

"Lydia is a masochist. She wishes she could fall for a guy like you but it isn't in her nature."

"Right. Because I'm such a catch, right?"

"Do you really want to do this right now?"

"Yeah, I really do."

"Fine. You're annoying and you're not as funny as you think you are." When Stiles looked like he had been slapped, Derek continued. "You're also incredibly protective of the people you care about. Your sarcasm should be considered a concealed weapon, and every time I see you I have to keep myself from running up to you and touching you." Derek turned away.

Stiles' mouth was hanging open as the words registered. "Where do you wanna touch me?"

"Everywhere," Derek said, without turning to face him.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that."

Derek slowly turned. "I don't think...we'd never...it wouldn't work, Stiles."

"Why not?"

"I'm not a people person."

"That much is obvious. I'm asking you to be a Stiles person."

"That sounds ridiculous."

"And oddly sexual."

"I don't want you to think that I wouldn't want that. I know what having you in my life would mean for me. I just can't let you give up your entire future because you met some guy when you were a sophomore in high school."

"I'm a junior now, and I know that wasn't the point you were making, but I felt like it needed to be said if only to make you not sound like a Dateline predator. As for giving up my future...let's just say that I want you in it."

Stiles and Derek were interrupted when the air around them suddenly grew cold. The wind picked up, blowing the trees and causing the familiar noise of rustling leaves all around them. Derek walked closer to Stiles and stood just in front of him in case he needed to protect him. Stiles took off the leather jacket and handed it back to Derek.

"Keep it for now."

"They'll ask questions..." Derek reluctantly took the jacket and put it back on. When the sound of footsteps became visible to both of their ears, they turned in the direction they were coming from. The Curators, also known as Humanity's Guardians in the books Stiles was able to get his hands on, emerged from the tree line. There were six of them, all standing tall since they were over six feet, and their bodies and clothes seemed to be damp from dew. Intermixed between them were the missing members of the pack, including the human ones.

"What's wrong with them?"

"They're in a trance," Stiles explained, "they keep them that way so that they follow their orders. They aren't being hurt."

"We have agreed to this meeting," the Curators said in unison, their singular voices becoming a chorus.

"Thank you. I request the return of my pack."

"Your presence is a threat, both to humanity and to the supernatural world. Your pack will be purged from this region."

"Easy...," Stiles whispered, knowing that Derek was about to start barking commands. Diplomacy didn't seem to be Derek's strong suit.

Derek took his words of caution. "The Hale pack has lived in Beacon Hills for almost a century. We do not threaten the people in this town; we protect them."

"We are the protectors of the humans in this region. We have been here for centuries. We are the rightful owners of this region and you are intruders upon our land," they all said. Stiles shivered, both from the cold, and from the creepiness of their Borg-like minds.

"Excuse me. Why have you taken the human members of our pack?"

"They have aligned themselves with werewolves. They, by association, are threats."

"Why didn't you take me?"

The Curators turned to face each other for a moment. When they turned back one of them took a step forward. "You are the Stiles. Taking you would have ensured a confrontation with the leader of the Hale pack."

"Why do you think that?," Derek asked.

"We have observed you for some time. Your emotions for each other are clear."

Derek turned to Stiles and he was smirking back at him. Derek just rolled his eyes. Stiles took a step closer to the Curators and their missing pack members. "As a human with knowledge of the supernatural, I have authority to assign protectors."

"You know of our laws?"

"Some of them. I choose for the Hale Pack to serve as our protectors."

"Unacceptable. You lack the authority to speak for the people in this region. Your attempt to pacify us is both commendable and useless."

"You're right. I don't have the authority, but the Sheriff of Beacon Hills does, as granted to him by the Governor of California."

Derek took out the badge and flashed it at the Curators. They all gasped in surprise.

"Derek has been deputized. According to your rule of law, the elected Sheriff has the authority to designate a protector. By werewolf law, any member of the Hale pack has also been deputized. We are all protectors of the citizens of Beacon Hills and we all have authority to do so."

"Return our pack members and find another region to protect. We're good here," Derek said. The Curators nodded in unison almost immediately. "We cede authority to the Hale pack. We will relocate immediately."

The Curators vanished in a sudden burst of light. The trance that the members of the pack were under was lifted immediately. "What's going on?," Scott asked, grabbing Allison's hand.

"It's a long story. You can thank us later. Right now you guys should go home."

"Derek?," Erica asked.

"Stiles is right. We'll fill you all in tomorrow. Thank your father for his help," Derek said, handing Stiles the badge.

"You have to give it back yourself. It's illegal for me to carry a badge that is assigned to a deputy and you could be locked up for giving it to me. My dad doesn't need a reason to throw you in jail, if you get my meaning."

"Understood. I'll give it to him tomorrow."

"Good. So how are we all getting home?"

They all looked over to Derek's car which was barely able to seat four people. "I think they can walk. They don't seem to be starving."

Stiles nodded and waved goodbye. He and Derek both walked to the car and drove away, leaving the pack stranded. "What the hell just happened?," Erica asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **Of the Law****  
**

**Chapter III**

Author: tmjohn72

Rating: T

A/N - I have the right to remain silent. The truth is that I just don't have anything else to say.

* * *

"I'm here," Stiles heard his father say. He took a deep breath and then walked into the living room where his father was waiting.

"We're both here. Yay us."

"I need to hear the truth, Stiles. Everything."

"I know. I'll start by saying that some of our friends were in a lot of trouble tonight. Your deputizing Derek saved all of their lives."

"Who's lives?"

"Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica."

"You're friends with Jackson now?"

"It's complicated. For that I'm going to have to start at the beginning. Before I do that, I just need to stress that you can't tell anyone about this and that you have to trust me. If you need to speak to people when all of this is done I can arrange for that to happen."

"Were you all recruited into the CIA or something?," his father joked.

"No. Dad, what do you know about werewolves?" His father just stared at him.

"Stiles, I told you I wanted the truth. Not some made up story..."

When there was a knock at the door Stiles jumped up. He walked over to the door and opened it. He frowned when the person on the other side wasn't Derek. "Hi Ms. McCall."

Stiles took a step back when she let herself into the house. He was frozen with fear as she rushed towards him and hugged him tightly. His fear immediately faded away. "Scott told me what you and Derek did for him. Derek told Scott what you were doing tonight and I wanted to be here for moral support."

When she let him go, the Sheriff was standing behind them and watching the scene unfold. "Dad, you remember Scott's mom."

"Yes. Melissa, how are you?"

"Sheriff, your son is a hero. I'm going to let the two of you talk, but by the end of this I think you're going to realize what an incredible job you've done raising him. I'll be in the kitchen."

When she walked out of sight the two of them sat back down. "Now dad, tell me what you know about werewolves."

"Stiles, tell me what's really going on."

"Okay. Be right back." Stiles climbed the stairs while ignoring his father's protests. He walked into his room and grabbed the stacks of books from the shelves, holding them safely in his arms. He went back downstairs and dumped the contents next to his father. The Sheriff picked up the closest book and eyed the title page skeptically. "I'm disappointed in you. You said you were going to tell me the truth and yet you're bringing me books of fiction?"

"What's the title of the book?"

"Werewolf Culture - An Introspective Study of America's Packs."

"There you go, dad. The truth is that I'm part of a pack. I'm not a werewolf, of course. Neither is Lydia or Allison, although Allison's family is another story that we'll have to cover later."

"Stiles, what the hell...?"

Stiles looked into his father's eyes. They were tired and he realized that his father had been up since earlier the morning before. "We can have this talk in the morning if you want to get some sleep."

"Damn it. This is your chance to tell me the truth, Stiles. If you're going to continue lying to me then...well, I don't know. We just can't keep on like this."

"Dad, I am telling you the truth. It all started when Scott was bitten by a werewolf and became one. Then we met Derek, and over time he turned Boyd, Erica and Isaac. Jackson is the newest werewolf among the group."

"He's telling you the truth, Sheriff."

Stiles and his father both looked up to see that Melissa was standing just inside the room. She looked nervous about the entire situation but she was also calm. "Melissa, what he's saying is nonsense."

"That's what I thought too. I promise you that he's telling the truth."

Stiles was ready to continue when he felt a buzz in his pocket. He reached inside and pulled out his phone, staring at the text message for a long moment. "It's Derek. He wants to talk to me."

"It's almost one thirty in the morning. You can't just go out..."

"He's upstairs in my room. I'll be right back."

Stiles climbed the stairs two at a time. He closed the door when he went inside and Derek was sitting on the edge of his bed. "My dad's head is on the verge of exploding right now."

"I'll leave."

"No. You don't have to. This whole thing is more difficult than I thought it was going to be."

"I know. I'll help you explain if you want. Anyway, we should talk."

Stiles felt the butterflies in his stomach erupting from their cocoons. He wasn't certain what he should say so he remained quiet. Derek was quiet because he was afraid of saying the wrong thing, which meant that their conversation was going nowhere. "I think you're hot," Derek finally said.

"You do?"

"Yes. I'm not ashamed to admit it. I just don't want you to do anything that you aren't ready for."

"I think you're hot too. Also, you're not freakishly tall, which I find attractive."

"I'm glad."

"Wanna make out?"

"Not with your father coming upstairs."

Stiles sighed and turned to the doorway. His father walked into the room three seconds later and he had a stern look on his face. "Dad, you remember your deputy."

"That isn't funny," Derek said.

"Fine. Dad, you remember the twice suspected murderer? Yeah, he's standing in my room, but I'm sure he has good intentions."

"That wasn't funny either," Derek said, shoving his hands into his pockets. The Sheriff was quiet as he watched them exchange smiles.

"Dad, we were just talking. Derek is going to help me explain everything."

"You two. Downstairs. Now." His father turned and led the way. Stiles went next and walked slowly until he heard Derek's footsteps behind him. When they were back in the living room Melissa was looking like she stepped into the middle of the upcoming Third World War.

"I should leave..." She didn't bother waiting for permission to stay. She walked quickly to the door and closed it behind her.

"Way to go, dad. You scared Scott's mom. He's gonna call me in twenty minutes freaked the hell out because she'll refuse to go to sleep again."

"She did that before?," Derek asked.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah. She was up almost three days after she saw Scott in his furry form. And I'm not talking about a big bear costume, dad. Damn, now _I'm_ never gonna sleep again..."

"That was moderately funny."

"I know," was his response, and Derek chuckled. His father took a seat on the couch and looked between the two of them.

"Dad, don't freak out. Yes, werewolves are real. No, they aren't all bad."

"Werewolves are real."

"Yes, sir," Derek said.

"Is this like vampires? We had a conference on ritualized murders a few months ago. An agent from the California FBI Field Office led a presentation on people that think they're vampires. Is this that?"

"No. Derek and Scott are real werewolves, dad."

"I need proof," the Sheriff said slowly.

Derek took a deep breath and then exhaled it slowly. When he was finished, his facial features had changed. Hair had sprouted along the sides of his face and his forehead had ridges that weren't there a moment before. He opened his mouth to show the Sheriff his fangs and held up his claws. When Stiles saw his father begin to reach for his gun he quickly moved between them.

When he saw his son his fear abated. He kept his hands away from the gun and Derek moved next to Stiles. His transformation back to his everyday human appearance was just as quick. "Dad, I didn't tell you for a lot of different reasons. I wanted to protect Scott's secret and then I felt like I had to keep other people's secrets too. Then it became about all these monsters out there and I was afraid that you'd put yourself into a situation you couldn't handle."

"I need a drink. Maybe four or five."

"Stiles asked you to deputize me because there were creatures that took the pack hostage. They saw themselves as humanity's protectors and when I showed them the badge, Stiles convinced them that I had more authority to be here than they did."

The Sheriff took it all in and then looked at Stiles. "Has anyone ever taken you hostage?"

"A few times, but the pack always saved me. The Matt situation had more to it than what you know. I need you to listen so that I can tell you everything from the beginning."

"Okay. Start when Scott was bitten."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: **Of the Law****  
**

**Chapter IV**

Author: tmjohn72

Rating: T

A/N - This is the last chapter. I am crossing my fingers that everyone has enjoyed the story thus far. I have fixed the weird formatting errors so my hope is that none of you will know what I mean when you read this sentence. If you spot any issues please let me know.

Also, this is a short chapter. It just didn't seem to need anything else.

* * *

"Good morning," Derek said.

Stiles' eyes fluttered open. Derek was in the bed next to him. Stiles closed his eyes and moved closer to Derek. "Are you watching me sleep?"

"Guilty."

"That's kind of creepy."

"I'm just doing my part to protect humanity. The Curators gave me permission."

"My father is going to freak if he finds you here."

"Has he calmed down?"

Stiles groaned at the memory of his father flipping out when he and Derek started to tell the Sheriff about their interest in each other. There had been a lot of yelling and ultimatums which had taken Stiles completely by surprise since he hadn't seemed so freaked out at the Sheriff's station when the topic came up. It was like he was...

"I think my dad has been replaced by a shapeshifter."

"Excuse me?"

"He was yelling last night, Derek. When I saw him at the station he was weird about it, but he didn't seem angry."

"Your father's world was turned upside down last night. Our relationship is the only thing he has control over."

"He'd like to think that he does."

"Stiles, I'm older than you are."

"Yeah, and I'm not a werewolf. Derek, I'm seventeen. You and I are the only ones that get a say and I'll go all the way to the Supreme Court if someone thinks otherwise. Why aren't you kissing me?"

"I'm not kissing you until you brush your teeth."

"Fine. I'm never having sex with you because of this moment."

"Yeah, that'll last five minutes," Derek said. Stiles knew it was true but he didn't want to comment.

"Just give your father some time. Meanwhile, I'm going to do this the official way. I'm taking you on a date tonight."

Stiles' eyes flew open and he lifted his head so that he could look into Derek's eyes to be sure that he was serious. "A date. You and me?"

Derek nodded. "If you want."

"I definitely do! I mean, I accept your invitation."

"Good. I'll pick you up at seven."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Wear a jacket and shoes you don't mind getting muddy."

"I heard that, but all I'm thinking about is that you didn't say I have to wear pants."

Derek laughed and Stiles loved it. "You have to wear pants."

"Okay. There's something you should know."

"What's that?"

"I'm totally the type of guy that puts out on the first date."


End file.
